


Erik Arrives at LAX

by Nicolas_Mayfair



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Mayfair/pseuds/Nicolas_Mayfair





	Erik Arrives at LAX

Charles, Wanda & Pietro are watching Anderson Cooper on CNN reporting on the arrival of mutant activist, Erik Lehnsherr arriving in California for Mutants of Pride Conference.

 **Wanda:** Dad doesn't appear very happy.

 **Charles:** (smiling) Oh your father is very honored to be the guest speaker at the Mutants of Pride Conference.

 **Little Lorna** : (tugging on Charles' hand) Grandfather where is granddaddy going...?

Charles smiles and looks down at his little granddaughter Lorna - the product of rebellious teenage Pietro. But nevertheless a joy to have around. Erik and Charles have both taken on the responsibility of raising little Lorna.

 **Charles:** Well darling, Mutants of Pride is a **free** one-day conference that focuses on the concerns and interests of Mutants especially those that are Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transsexual and Questioning (LGBTQ) youth up to age 24, and their allies. This year’s conference is themed “Coming of Age”. Your granddaddy has been asked to be the keynote speaker this year. He has worked very hard on the equal rights of mutants - and the protection of young mutants. You see that rainbow flag with the X ; that is the flag that represents gay, lesbian, bisexual and transsexual mutants. Your aunt Mystique created it by using the all ready original rainbow flag.

 **Wanda:** _Daddy is wearing the scarf I got him for Chanukah! I told you it would look great on him; especially since he's so tall. You're too short for the long scarf._

 **Charles:** _(smirking) I'm just too short, period. But your dad should know better than to try to avoid all the reporters. It only makes him look grumpy. They've been waiting for him at that airport for days; since it was announced that "Magneto" was coming to the conference. We keep trying to make the public understand that Magneto doesn't exist anymore; but no one cares. Are those the Tom Ford sunglasses he got from Mystique on his birthday?_

 **Wanda:** Yup, and that is the coat you gave him for his birthday. I really don't like daddy's beard. When he kisses my cheek - it just scraps my skin off. Can't you tell him to shave it? Kitty keeps teasing me by saying that my dad _is actually Red Beard the Pirate!_

 **Pietro** : _(places Lorna on his knee) Forget it Wanda. Our forty-something year old dad is going through some early mid-life crisis._

 _**Charles:** _ _Oh now - it isn't that bad. I think the beard looks dashing on him._

 _**Pietro:** _ _(starts feeding his daughter some pudding but laughs at the television) Seriously, you know he grew up quite poor. He walks around trying his best to look hobo-hipster chic. But since he's actually super rich; he feels guilty flaunting his wealth. However, that’s a $9,000 watch, a $3,500 coat, $400 sunglasses with a $140 dollar scarf. Oh wait, he did splurge on himself and got that $20 Old Navy hoodie that he wears around his waist. Let’s not even bother to put a price on the wedding ring._

 **Charles:** _(smiles with pride at the television and at the ring around his finger)_ _Regardless. I think he is amazing man. He had it very rough as a child; and so it is my duty to spoil him a little as an adult. He deserves it. Which reminds me - I can't wait until he opens his suitcase. I put a brand new Apple Macbook Pro in there for him. There is no way that the greatest mutant rights activist in the world was going to continue taking notes on some junky old Aspire laptop!_

 _**Wanda & Pietro:** _ _(they both roll their eyes)_

 


End file.
